onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 336
Chapter 336 is titled "Luffy vs. Franky". Cover Page Volume: 35 Pg.: 167 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 20: "Keep Digging!!" Short Summary Franky and Luffy begin to fight outside the shipyard while the Galley-La Company conclude that the Straw Hats are involved in the attack on Iceburg and go to confront them. Long Summary Luffy is confronted by Franky who is angry about the destruction of his house and the fact that his men were beaten up. He reveals that he has spent all the money that he stole from them. However, Luffy declares that the money is not important and that he will fight Franky. As the citizens continue to escape, Franky takes a stance and blows fire from his mouth. Luffy and Nami manage to dodge the blast and believe he may be a fellow Devil Fruit user, however, Franky jumps into the water below him. With a punch from below, Franky destroys Nami and Luffy's boat, revealing that he can swim, meaning he could not have eaten a Devil Fruit. As Luffy is about to attack, Franky attacks first, disconnecting his right hand (which is connected to his body via a chain) and smashes Luffy into the Dock 1's gate. As Luffy and Nami stare in disbelief, he reveals that he is a cyborg. At the Galley-La Company HQ, the members discuss Robin and conclude that, since she is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, they must all be involved. This is then revealed to the reporters outside and a poster with the three wanted Straw Hats - Luffy, Zoro, and Robin - is seen. Tilestone arrives into Iceburg's room and reveals that Luffy and Franky are fighting at the shipyard to the other members. All the members, except Iceburg and Kalifa, head off to the shipyard to confront Luffy. Iceburg ponders on what may be the goal of the attackers and whether they have teamed up with the World Government or if they are wanting "it" for themselves. Back at the shipyard, Luffy and Franky continue to battle while destroying their surroundings. Nami, Mozu and Kiwi are seen cheering on at the sidelines. As Franky wields his cannon-like left arm, Luffy counterattacks and hits him with "Gomu Gomu no Muchi". However, somebody attacks Luffy and sends him crashing into rubble. It is revealed to be the chief mechanics from Galley-La Dock 1. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Franky has spent all of the money that he stole from the Straw Hat Pirates. *It is revealed that Franky is a cyborg. **Luffy and Nami speculate that Franky has eaten a Devil Fruit, as he is able to breathe fire, but Franky corrects them saying he did not eat one, further proving it by showing his ability to swim. *The Straw Hat Pirates, being Robin's associates, are suspected to be responsible for the attack on Iceburg, and the news is spread all over town. **Iceburg believes they may be after something which he refers to as "it", speculating that they either teamed up with the World Government or they simply want it for themselves. *As Luffy and Franky fight at the shipyard, the Galley-La Company confronts them. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 336 it:Capitolo 336